


Secret Relationship

by Terrorized404



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Seme Male Character, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrorized404/pseuds/Terrorized404
Summary: During a live stream Y/N walked into the room demanding to cuddle his lovely boyfriend not knowing his boyfriend was live streaming.
Relationships: Sykkuno/Male Character, Sykkuno/Male Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Secret Relationship

I finally got out of traffic that I have been stuck in for an hour even when riding a motorcycle and riding in between lanes. Thank goodness I live in California and it’s legal here. I take off my helmet and bring all my camera equipment from my recent photoshoot that I did, sure I’m mainly a freelance photographer but many tourists are willing to pay for professionally taken photos. This couple however were so picky with everything and expected me to give it to them for free, I have seen and been apart of scams. And my price for their honeymoon photos wasn’t even bad, it was at least half than what other photographers charge, ‘Good thing I took extra photos of the scenery maybe I can sell them for something.’ I think in my head as I head inside and plug the memory card from the camera into my computer and get to work erasing any blurry photos from the memory card.

I hear a buzzing from my phone, I sincerely hope it’s from my lovely boyfriend. I pick up my phone and see it’s from an unknown number, I open the chat and see it’s probably from the recent client.

Client: I demand you to lower the price of those pictures you shot of us or else we’ll sue for privacy violations.

I sigh after reading the text, it’s one of those people.

Y/N: Sorry the price is unnegotiable.  
Also about privacy violations, we were on public land and you and your significant other signed a contract stating you cannot sue for taking any photos of you on the day dated on the contract.  
If you would like a copy of the contract I’ll be more than willing to send it.  
And given the fact you went to L.A. for your honeymoon you don’t have much money to spend for a court case.

I set the phone down after sending those messages and continue to go through the photos not taking much time to study them since it’s my first time looking them over. There is another buzz and I pick up the phone.

Client: We would like to see the contract we signed.

Y/N: Sure thing, what email should I send it to?

Client: prose332@gmail.com

I copied the signed documents and sent them over to the email address given and it didn’t take long for another reply to come in.

Client: We would like to apologize and pay the price given for the pictures taken today.

‘Now they want to apologize knowing they can’t get this for free and neither can they get money from me?’

Y/N: The price you two are paying is full price now or else they won’t be sent over.

Client: Very well, where do we send the money?

I gave them my pay pal and confirmed it on my phone and transferred it to my bank account, I sent all the unedited and good photos through the email given.

Y/N: For an extra cost I could edit the photos and make them livelier, if not those are the photos I can print out and send through mail.  
Or we can meet up in L.A. again and I can give them to you there.

Client: No thank you these are fine.

I huffed and saved the contact on my phone as Honeymoon Clients: 5/26 just in case I need the messages for later. “At least I got paid,” I said happy it worked out in the end, and it’s not like they can refund it as the contract says you are not allowed a refund unless I transfer it to their account. It’s their fault that they didn’t read what they were signing and checking off the boxes that say, ‘By checking this box you understand and accept the terms and conditions from the photographer.’ and the next box that says, ‘By checking this box you understand that violation of the contract will mean a potential sue against you.’ I guess this is a lesson learned from them to read what you sign and checkmark.

I leave my office and open our shared bedroom to find Thomas not there, “He’s usually in bed right about now.” I whine because about 3:30-5:30 is usually the time we get to ourselves. I remembered that he said today there will most likely not be a stream so maybe I can see him play games today. I go over to his office and open the door and turn around to close it quietly, “Babe I want cuddles—.” I look at him surprised to see that he has cat ears on and he’s holding another pair in his hands. He covers his face with his hand and does something on his computer before coming over to me, he tries pushing me but I don’t move an inch.

“You have to leave!” He heaves out.

“But I want cuddles,” I whine.

“I can’t I’m doing an unboxing they’ll see you.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll just make dinner then.” I turn the doorknob but look back at him before opening the door, “What do you want for dinner?”

“Uhm pizza with vegan meat, I heard that’s good.”

I nod and peck him on the lips, “Anything for you~.” I quickly leave before he hits me. I grab my wallet, keys, phone, and spare camera. I go out the door and lock it just in case, before I went on my motorcycle I decided to text Sykkuno.

Y/N: Hey look out your window really quickly.

I look to his window and see him peaking out and I blow him a kiss with a cheesy smile and wave before hopping on my motorcycle and put on my helmet and went on my way to the nearest grocery store to get the ingredients for the pizza since I haven’t made pizza in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone want more of this? I’d be willing to do more, it’s fun.
> 
> This is also my first story on here so I don’t know how everything works just yet.


End file.
